Scarlett Pimpernel and Jasmine
by Diary
Summary: Searching for flowers for Hilda's anniversary, Austin meets an interesting stranger. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty.

* * *

"But it's nine in the morning," Austin protests.

The florist shrugs. "Scarlett pimpernel is surprisingly popular this month."

Of course, it is, he thinks, wryly. "Is there any other place around here that might have some, ma'am?"

She shakes her head. "It depends on what you mean by 'around here'. The nearest flower shop is a subway ride away. You could try a nursery, but those are usually more expensive."

"Please, tell me there's a nursery nearby."

"I'll get a map," she says.

"Thank you."

When she gives it to him, he looks down at the lines, circle, and directions. "Wow, this is good. Are you an artist?"

"Paying my way through art school," she answers, giving a small smile. "Most people don't appreciate it."

"Could I have your name so I know what artist to listen for?"

She gives him an inquisitive look.

"I have a boyfriend," he says. "The flowers are for his mom's anniversary. I just like art."

"Sure," she says, taking the map back and adding her name. "I hope you find some. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No problem," he answers, grinning. "The universe wouldn't be right if planning her anniversary party wasn't full of drama."

Going outside, he bumps into someone carrying a bundle of flowers. "Oh, sorry," he says, automatically reaching out to catch the flowers.

"Thank you," the woman says in a heavy accent.

"Are you okay," he asks, seeing the flowers are Scarlett pimpernel and biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes," she answers, not taking them back. "You like them."

"My aunt is having an anniversary," he answers, studying her. She looks vaguely familiar, though he doesn't know where he could know her from. She doesn't look much older than Aunt Hilda. Short, slightly plumb, and her eyes match Justin's. "Would you mind telling me where got you them?"

"My garden," she answers, looking at a nearby bench he hadn't noticed. "Sit with me for a minute, little one."

"Yes, ma'am," he agrees.

"Polite," she comments.

"My dad's an officer and originally from the South," he tells her.

"Is your aunt special to you?"

"Yeah," he answers, smiling. "Uh, but she's not actually my aunt. She's my boyfriend's mom."

"You must care deeply for them both. Her husband, too, I imagine."

He nods. "And his grandfather. They're great."

"I often donate," she says, nodding towards the shop. "But if you tell what you find most special about this boy, you can have them."

"I can pay," he assures her.

"I care about spreading joy," she answers, "not money."

He considers the question. "Justin's just special," he finally tells her. "He can be insane -well, actually, his whole family can be- but I believe in things a lot of people consider strange. We both like performing. And I don't know- ever since I first met him, he's been someone special."

Austin winces, realising that's not very explanatory.

"Heart racing, palms sweating?"

"Yeah," he answers, remembering the first day of class. Justin had accused of him of doing a line-reading wrong, and he'd looked up, caught off guard by extremely brown eyes. He still remembers how his heart had sped up and how the script had felt itchy and slippery in his suddenly hot hands. "Stomach dropping, too," he adds, the memory of his stomach tensing rushing over him.

"I have three children," she tells him. "Two daughters and a grandson. So many people don't understand how important family is. I hope you understand how precious it is that you're so close to this one."

"I do," he answers, wishing he knew how to explain how right it feels whenever he's with them; before he and Justin started dating, it's a feeling he's only ever felt with his dad. "Justin's aunt is coming home for the anniversary; I'm hoping to get to know her better. She left pretty soon after we got together."

"I'm sure she already loves you," the woman comments, picking up her purse. She withdraws a wrapped flower. "This has always been my favourite. Jasmine. Give it to him."

"Really," Austin says, "please, let me pay you."

Standing up, she reaches over to fix his hair. "All I've ever wanted for my family is for them to find people who love them as much as I do and to take care of them. Knowing there are people capable of doing so is enough. Be good, Austin."

"Yes, ma'am," he answers. "Thank you."

Smiling, she nods and starts to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask your name," he says, getting up.

"Rosa," she answers. "I've had three last names; they're not important anymore."

As she walks, his cell phone rings, and he answers, "Hey, Justin, I got the Scarlett pimpernel."

"Oh, thank God. Listen, can you please get some non-frozen yoghurt? It doesn't matter what kind, just get some and hurry back. Aunt Betty's here, and she managed to get the caramel apples stuck in her hair, _again_."

"No problem," Austin says, trying not to laugh.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You're not so bad yourself," he answers. "Anything else?"

"No, just don't let anything happen to the flowers."

"I won't," Austin promises.


End file.
